En manque de lui
by gwen-hp
Summary: OneShot. Slash. Harry tente de l'oublier mais c'était sans compter sur ses amis et... Lui...


**Disclamer :** tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

* * *

><p>Qui aurait pu imaginer que le trio de Gryffondor deviendrait inséparable d'un trio de Serpentard ? En tout cas, certainement pas eux…<p>

C'était pendant la guerre que le rapprochement avait eut lieu. Drago, Blaise et Pansy avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et pendant plus d'un an les six jeunes vécurent ensemble, au quartier général avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Le jour de la dernière bataille, ils n'étaient jamais bien loin les uns des autres et ils se sauvèrent plusieurs fois la vie. Lorsque Voldemort s'effondra, tué par Harry, ils ne purent que se tomber dans les bras de bonheur et c'était ensemble qu'ils étaient allés fêter cette victoire.

Presque trois mois avaient passé depuis cette dernière bataille. Harry et les autres avaient maintenant vingt ans et tentaient de construire leur vie.

Harry avait choisi de prendre du recul avec tout ça et très peu de gens savaient où il se trouvait. Il vivait dans un coin assez reculé d'Irlande, dans un des rares petits villages sorciers où personne ne faisait particulièrement attention à lui.

En Angleterre, la Gazette ne cessait de se demander où se trouvait leur héros mais leurs interrogations restaient sans réponses.

Harry s'amusait de la situation et seuls ses amis les plus proches ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre savaient ce qu'il était devenu.

Chaque jour, il se rendait dans des soirées où il y passait toute la nuit à boire et danser. Lorsqu'il regagnait sa petite maison, il était souvent dans un bien triste état. Ses proches essayaient par tous les moyens de le faire arrêter de boire mais sans grand succès jusqu'à maintenant.

Ron était complètement désemparé par la situation et il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de faire sortir son meilleur ami du gouffre dans lequel il s'était mit. Sa petite amie, qui était nulle autre que Luna avait elle aussi tenté d'aider Harry mais en vain.

Le jeune couple avait d'ailleurs finit par espacer ses visites car souvent, Harry était dans un triste état et ça leur faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

Remus était aussi venu le voir, accompagné de sa femme, Tonks, mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu dire n'avait marché. Remus avait pourtant essayé de le faire sortir un peu de ses gonds, lui disant que Sirius n'aurait pas aimé qu'il soit dans cet état, mais il était resté complètement amorphe, une fois de plus.

Même Rogue était passé le voir, à la demande de Dumbledore après que celui-ci avait lui-même échoué à raisonner Harry. Ce jour là, Harry était dans un état correct puisque la soirée où il s'était rendu avait été écourté. Il était cependant installé dans le canapé avec un verre à la main.

- Bon maintenant Potter, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter toutes vos stupidités et pour commencer d'arrêter de boire ! tonna Rogue.

- D'abord ce ne sont pas des stupidités et je bois si je veux ! claqua-t-il pour toute réponse en buvant une gorgée par pur esprit de provocation.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est stupide ! gronda-t-il. Et si cela ne l'est pas, dites-moi donc les raisons de vos… agissements ?

- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! cracha Harry.

- Sur un autre ton Potter ! déclara Rogue soudain glacial.

- Je suis chez moi, je vous parle sur le ton que j'ai envie ! Si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas venir me voir ! répondit-il avec colère.

Rogue n'avait pas ajouté un mot et était parti apprendre à Dumbledore son échec. Ce qui contrariait le plus Dumbledore et les autres, était qu'Harry refusait de dire les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à en arriver là.

Seule Hermione avait fini par comprendre mais par respect pour son ami, n'avait rien dit.

N'y tenant plus, elle en avait tout de même parlé avec son petit ami, Ron et Pansy qui après passé le choc, avaient fini par admette que c'était plus que plausible.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant chez son ami ce jour là, elle était bien décidée à lui faire entendre raison.

- 'jour 'Mione, dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Harry, ça ne peut plus durer ! tempêta-t-elle tandis qu'ils allaient s'installer dans le canapé. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu rentres presque tous les jours complètement ivre !

- P'tet… Mais j'vais mieux ! J'peux boire plus maint'nant, déclara-t-il toujours avec un grand sourire.

- Non Harry, tu ne vas pas mieux, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que tu dois faire pour aller mieux, mais tu restes complètement buté et tu refuses d'aller lui parler !

- Pfff… T'en sais quoi de c'que j'ai b'soin ?

- Allons Harry, je vous ai observé pendant l'année qu'on a passé ensemble et je vois bien que tu es malheureux depuis que vous ne vous voyez plus… Blaise est d'accord avec moi, rajouta-t-elle.

- T'façon Blaise dira pas l'contraire, il t'aime et sort avec toi, le contra Harry qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus mal à la tête. T'as pas un truc pour moi là ?

- Hein ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Mal au crâne, marmonna-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard réprobateur.

Hermione le regarda encore quelques minutes, puis céda et lui tendit une potion, qu'il but aussitôt d'une traite.

- Merci, murmura-t-il quand la potion eut fait effet et qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

- Harry, je t'en prit, lui chuchota Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras pour cacher ses larmes qui menaçaient une fois de plus de couler devant son meilleur ami.

- Hermione, dit Harry à voix basse.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas Harry ? éclata-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder. Je ne veux plus te voir malheureux ! J'ai besoin de retrouver mon meilleur ami, mon frère…

- Mais c'est toujours moi ! protesta-t-il.

- Non, tu n'es plus le même… J'ai besoin du Harry rempli de courage, celui qui s'amuse autrement qu'avec de l'alcool, celui qui vient me voir quand il a un problème, celui qui me réconforte quand je ne vais pas bien… Cet Harry là, j'ai envie de le retrouver, murmura-t-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

- Hermione, je t'en pris, l'implora Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Arrête de pleurer, dit-il en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter. Si tu as comprit ça, alors tu peux comprendre que je veuille l'oublier et l'alcool m'aide, expliqua-t-il lentement.

- L'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes Harry, murmura-t-elle en reprenant le contrôle sur elle-même.

- Si, ça me permet de ne plus penser à…

- Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui dire la vérité ? Tu crois vraiment que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? Pansy m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas fort non plus, c'est sa meilleure amie et elle est aussi proche de lui que je le suis de toi…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait m'aimer comme je l'aime ? demanda-t-il comme si elle était folle.

- Et toi, tu crois vraiment que la complicité qui vous a lié pendant un an était uniquement du à de l'amitié ? releva-t-elle moqueuse.

- Oui Hermione. J'étais aussi complice de lui que je l'étais avec toi ou Ron, soupira Harry.

- Tu as tout faux, chuchota-t-elle. Vous échangiez des regards plus que parlant… Va le voir Harry, je t'en pris, le supplia-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit rien. Hermione venait de remuer beaucoup de choses en lui et il venait de réaliser grâce elle combien il avait été stupide. Lorsqu'il pensa à ce mot, il ne put que sourire, Rogue avait raison, il était stupide… Ils avaient tous raison…

Hermione partit un peu rassurée sur l'état d'Harry. Il lui avait en effet promis qu'il ne sortirait pas ce soir et qu'il ne toucherait pas à l'alcool non plus.

Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry resta affalé dans son canapé et ses yeux allaient régulièrement se poser sur le buffet où il ramassait ses bouteilles.

Afin de tenir sa promesse, il décida d'aller se coucher car s'il restait une minute de plus dans cette pièce, il allait craquer.

Il réussit à tenir trois jours sans sortir et sans boire et seul le fait de ne pas vouloir décevoir Hermione l'avait retenu.

Il était cependant à deux doigts de replonger lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura la voix.

Harry se figea, la main tendue vers la bouteille et le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était sa voix… Il était là, il était venu, il avait été plus courageux que lui, il avait fait le premier pas…

- Harry, supplia-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce contact fut la décharge électrique qui ramena Harry à la réalité. Lentement, il se tourna pour lui faire face et plongea aussitôt son regard dans des yeux gris-bleus qu'il ne pensait pas revoir.

Il était là… Chez lui… Face à lui… Pour lui…

Harry lui sauta finalement au cou pour enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Doucement, il desserra l'étreinte d'Harry et se dirigea vers le canapé où il se laissa tomber, entrainant Harry avec lui.

- Tu m'as tant manqué Harry, déclara-t-il d'entrée en prenant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes. J'ai tapé sur le système de Pansy ces derniers mois, crois-moi. Tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui la saoulais alors qu'à Poudlard c'était l'inverse ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Peut-être mais au moins, toi, tu n'es pas devenu une épave Drago, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Si Harry, murmura-t-il en lui passant une main sous le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Toi tu buvais pour oublier et moi… Je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus, tu me hantais, je refusais d'admettre tout ce que je ressentais en moi… Pansy n'en pouvait plus, elle me criait dessus pour essayer de me faire réagir mais rien n'y faisait… Au début, elle passait ses journées avec moi et au fil des jours, ses visites se sont espacées… Elle ne venait plus qu'une fois dans la soirée, discutait un peu avec moi et repartait… Puis un jour elle m'a parlé de toi, de ce que tu étais devenu et… Ça a été un déclic et elle aussi la comprit... Mon regard s'est illuminé pour la première fois depuis des semaines…

- J'ai voulu t'oublier Drago, avoua Harry. L'alcool m'aidait, je ne voulais pas écouter tout ce qu'on me disait… Tout le monde est venu… Hermione, Ron et Luna, Remus et Tonks, Blaise, Pansy, Dumbledore et même Rogue, ajouta Harry avec un sourire triste.

- Mon parrain ? Il ne me l'avait pas dit qu'il était venu… Ils sont venus me voir aussi mais ils ne comprenaient pas… Severus était plus qu'exaspéré par mon comportement, il voulait… Non, exigeait des explications que je ne lui ai jamais données…

- C'est comme moi… Personne ne comprenait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, enfin je le pensais… Et il y a trois jours, Hermione est arrivée… On a discuté, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait comprit depuis un moment déjà le pourquoi… Mais elle refusait de me laisser me morfondre ainsi et… Elle m'a demandé d'aller te retrouver, de te parler…

- Mais c'est moi qui suis venu, termina Drago avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre Drago, chuchota Harry en venant nicher son nez dans son cou.

- Moi non plus, répondit-il à vois basse en le relevant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder.

Les deux regards se rencontrèrent et se noyèrent finalement dans celui qui lui faisait face.

- Je t'aime Harry, murmura Drago en posant délicatement une main sur sa joue et en attirant son visage vers lui.

Doucement leurs lèvres se scellèrent faisant exploser de joie leur cœur qui n'attendait que cet instant.

Harry se décolla légèrement, posa son front contre celui de Drago avant de lui murmurer :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.

C'est confortablement installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, qu'ils s'endormirent après avoir encore longuement parlé des longs mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

Quand Hermione, Blaise et Pansy pénétrèrent dans la maison le lendemain matin, ils hésitèrent entre les réveiller ou les laisser encore dormir. Blaise opta rapidement pour la première solution et expédia un oreiller en guise de réveil.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama Drago en sortant de son sommeil.

Harry ouvrit plus lentement les yeux et regarda leurs visiteurs.

- Hermione, s'il y a des portes aux maisons c'est qu'il y a une raison, grommela-t-il.

- Désolé, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas trop tôt, déclara Pansy avec un regard entendu.

- Pfff… souffla Drago en calant Harry dans ses bras.

- Et si vous veniez vous asseoir, au lieu de rester debout comme trois idiots dans l'entrée, ajouta Harry avec un sourire amusé.

C'est en levant les yeux au ciel que Blaise et Pansy allèrent s'asseoir face à eux.

- Hermione ? l'interrogea Harry quand il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

- Je suis si contente ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry. Enfin je te retrouve, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Merci à toi Hermione, tu m'as fait réaliser beaucoup de choses l'autre fois…

- Hé ! protesta Drago qui était coincé entre Harry et le canapé. Vous m'écrasez légèrement au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

- Désolé Drago, répondit Hermione en relâchant Harry.

Elle alla finalement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaise tandis qu'Harry déposait un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir écraser.

Ils passèrent une agréable matinée à discuter et au moment de partir Harry demanda à Hermione de tenir informer Ron, car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils s'étaient plus ou moins engueulés.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de rester habiter ici, loin des médias et ils mirent au courant leurs proches de leur relation.

Rogue avait fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il avait appris qui avait capturé le cœur de son filleul mais il avait du admettre, qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait pour lui : le bonheur de son filleul.

Dumbledore avait été ravi d'apprendre que, les deux jeunes hommes qui lui avaient causé du souci au court des derniers mois, étaient redevenus sensés et étaient maintenant heureux ensemble.

Harry qui s'attendait à ce que Ron rechigne un peu en apprenant qu'il était avec Drago avait été étonné de sa réaction. Ron lui avait alors avoué qu'Hermione lui avait fait part de ce qu'elle pensait, il y a un moment déjà et qu'il s'était déjà habitué à cette idée… Et il avait rajouté que s'il était heureux avec Drago comme lui l'était avec Luna, alors il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste retrouvé son meilleur ami avec qui, il pourrait de nouveau jouer au quidditch ou discuter…

Les autres de leurs proches comme les Weasley, Remus et Tonks étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé deux jeunes hommes plein de vie et c'était tout ce qui avait compté à leurs yeux.

Lorsque les journalistes apprirent leur relation, ils se déchainèrent. Les deux garçons furent d'ailleurs un peu déstabilisés par tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lire mais au final, cela ne fit que renforcer leur couple.

Ils avaient donc décidé d'ignorer la presse et l'opinion des autres car les personnes qu'ils aimaient respectaient leur choix et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

Et comme l'avait si bien dit Harry : "c'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on voit les personnes qui tiennent réellement à vous car jamais elles ne vous jugent. La seule chose qu'elles souhaitent c'est votre bonheur et qu'importe la manière…"

* * *

><p><em>Alors, votre avis sur cet OS ?<em>


End file.
